Burduras
Burduras is a Jarradian state located in the northern regions of the United States of Jarradia. The state capital of Burduras is San Jon, and the states largest city is Burxford. The Burxford-Schönsburg Metropolitan area is the largest metropolitan area in the state of Burduras. Burduras prior statehood was apart of Burksigovina from 1525 to 1790, then apart of the giant territory of Burksigovina-Burmoia until being split up in 1811. Burduras achieved statehood in 1889. Burduras has a similar weather pattern with all the states up north. The climate tends to be colder than most states in the country. Even in summers the temperature is reasonably warm, rather than hot, and winters can get extremely fierce and freezing. Compared to most states, the rural populations tend to be greater in the state than its neighbours. However rural populations in Burduras have been seeing their populations decline since the 1960s, as more people from rural areas are migrating to the much larger cities of Burduras. Burduras has the third smallest population, with Tomrida and Queanbeyan being behind. It has the second smallest density, with Burtana having the least. However, Burduras is among the largest states in the country, being the 8th largest state in the country. Etymology Burduras gets its name from the Latin American regions, or possibly from Spain. Its name is based off Honduras, due to the fact many people coming from that area mainly settled in what is known as Burduras today. History La Tianamen have been known to settle in Burduras for a few thousand years, a long with other settlers who got along with native Jarradians from Honduras. Modern cities in Burduras were the main settling spots for Honduran peoples, while the La Tianamen mainly settled elsewhere in small tribes. Eastern European cultures began to emerge by the 1600's, and the first permanent European settlers started to live in Burduras by 1628. The English arrived in 1677 also started to colonise, even though Burduras was not under the possession of the English. San Jon became the first city in Burduras in 1833. It was one of the largest cities in the north at the time. The Jarradian Armed Forces started to establish posts and bases in the 1840's. They were later abandoned after the formation of the North Jarradian Confederation. Permanent settlement began in 1840 by the Jarradian government. During the 1848 split, the Burtana Territory was formed. The Burduras District of the Burtana Territory was formed in the same year. San Jon was designated as the capital of the Burduras District. In the 1870's, the USJ Empire removed most Native Jarradian and Honduran ethnic groups from the Burduras district. This was to make way of imperial growth of the empire, and new economic reforms. By 1880, Burduras had all sufficient requirements to become a state in the empire. In 1886, Burtana became a state, which formed the Burduras Territory until 1889. Burduras became a state on 6 February, 1889. San Jon was designated as the capital city of Burduras. Burxford was named after Hermann Burxford, one of the first European settlers of Burduras. Conflicts began to emerge against the Native Jarradians and the Jarradian Monarchy. The 1800 census showed the modern area of Burduras has over 16,000 people. By statehood, this dramatically climbed to 628,569 people. Burduras had extremely fast population growth since the first census, the largest seen in 1830-1840. Most of the people who came to Burduras mostly moved to rural areas, rather than San Jon and other larger cities. It was by 1900 when Jarradians in Burduras started to leave the rural areas to find a better quality of living in Burduras. Following the statehood, there were multiple conflicts between the Native Jarradians in the 1900's, and during World War I, they were not allowed to enter war, but rather they help supply the Jarradian war effort. They were all blamed for the defeat of Jarradia in World War I. Because of extremely poor conditions and tight restrictions, Native Jarradians emigrated from Burduras and later went to states like Burke York and Burkarado. Even though they had some slight relief, they were still discriminated in any other state they moved to, and were still classed as subhuman, while the government intended for white supremacy in the country. Leader Benjamin Jones (1933-1945) introduced a policy known as the "White Supremacy Policy", which intended for white people to be the superior race. Jewish people were excluded. The state government of Burduras announced apologies to all the Native Jarradians in 1958. However, the script was heavily monitored by the communist government, to ensure no government official promoted capitalism or mentioned the western powers and the United States were superior. The government took the apology speech as an advantage to convince the Burdurans that the communist government eliminated the discrimination and supported the ideal of an apology. Geography The state of Burduras has a coastline, even though it is always cold during the year. Burtana is neighboured with Burduras at the west and south. Burduras also neighbours Burkinois from the south and a small proportion of the northern areas. A lot of the state is dumped with snow, thicker than most states. It has hundreds of mountains over 4,000 ft in height, and many rivers go through Burduras. The Tianamen River stretches from the north of Burduras, through San Jon, and then through Burxford, and finally extending into Burkinois, where it ends near the southern coastline of Burkinois. Burduras has a similar weather pattern like most northern states. Mountainous, cold, heavy rain, always cloudy, and heavy snow and extreme cold temperatures. Burduras has very large national parks. The mountainous pattern in the western of Jarradia extends to the middle and east of Burduras, which originally spans from Burtah. While a huge proportion of Burduras is mountainous, the east is more flat, drier, and warmer. This is similar with Burkinois. However, Heroria Mountain is located in east Burduras, and is the highest mountain in the state at 2,161 metres (6,125 feet). Burduras's lowest elevation point is higher than usual for a northern state. Burduras has 36 counties, of which two counties are dominated by a single city. Greater San Jon and Greater Burxford counties are the two most populous counties in the state. The median population for a Burduran county is 29,925 people, according to the 2010 USJ Census. National parks Burduras has a high distinct amount of national parks in its borders. Below is a list of all national parks: *Elsmere National Park *Estacada National Park *Amberg National Park *Belknap National Park *Apache National Park *Rosalia National Park *Fostoria National Park *Wallsburg National Park *Volga National Park *Driscoll National Park *Tuskahoma National Park *Marlboro National Park *Sierra National Park *Verdel National Park *Rennert National Park Climate Like most northern states, Burduras has a slight tropical climate in some of its areas, but overall faces cold climates in its state. Statewide the summers tend to be warm but not hot, but in some cases Burduras can have extreme heat waves, the last being in 1993. The winters of Burduras are harsh, cold, and are always below freezing levels. Winter storms are common in Burduras, causing some fatalities in the state, especially in the rural regions. Precipitation is high in Burduras. In most areas of the state, it tends to be the same levels. Most regions of Burduras tend to see around 39.2 inches (996 mm) of rain yearly. The south tends to get slightly less at 34.4 inches (875mm) of rain. The north of Burduras is colder when compared to its southern counterpart of the state. Burduras is prone to heavy snow and snow storms. The highest temperature recorded in Burduras was 45.9 °C (114.6 °F), in San Marina on 26 January, 1917, and the lowest temperature recorded was -49.2 °C (-56.6 °F) at Calscoma on 4 August, 2009. Burduras is prone to violent storms, and sunny days have been halved compared to the lower states. Hurricanes may be common in Burduras and cyclones are frequent, especially the winter times. Winter storms and heavy snow is common in Burduras, especially in the mountainous regions of the state. Demographics The United States of Jarrad Census Bureau estimates that the population of Burduras as of 1 January, 2013 was 1,080,579, a 0.89% increase since the 2010 United States of Jarrad Census. The total increase of the Burduran population from 2010 to 2013 is around 9,588 people. Race According to the 2010 Census, 91.5% of the Burduran population was white, of which 88.3% of them were non-Hispanic white. 2.1% were African Jarradian, 1.9% were Asian, and the remaining were either another race or had multiple races. Around 62,000 of Burdurans are foreign born as of 2010 (5.7% of the total population). The five largest ancestry groups in Burduras are Romanians (46.4%), English (18.2%), German (10.2%), Hungarian (7.7%), and Russian (4.3%). Just under 15% of other nationalities are from other countries, with small groups from the Middle East, Asia, and the Americas. A tiny proportion include African immigrants, notably from the central areas of the continent. The city of San Jon has nearly 90% of all Burdurans of Romanian ancestry, the highest percentage of any city in the country. The lower counties have the highest amount of immigrants. 29.5% of the population under 1 years of age according to the 2010 census were minorities. Known issues Very well known issues are present in Burduras. Burduras was one of the fastest growing states in the 1800's until the 1900's. Since the 1970's on its population growth has lagged behind a majority of the states. Prior slow growth, it was the 54th most populated state, but since then it has dropped to the 64th (63rd least populous when excluding D.C.). Nearly half of Burduran counties reported declines, many since the 1950's. Burduras is still in a process of rural flight, which thousands of people have migrated to the cities, abandoning many farms, and making the decline in agriculture worse. 583,000 Burdurans lived in rural areas in 1900, compared to the 72,000 living in the urban areas. By the 1990 census, 746,239 Burdurans now lived in urban areas, compared to 275,709 living in rural areas, a decline of 307,291 people or 52.7% of the rural population back in 1900. By 2010, the rural population only stood 220,000 people, another 20% decrease. The consequences have shown that many Burduran counties mainly rural have lost a huge amount of people. The urban areas have had high growth rates, while rural areas only saw declines. The capital city of Burduras, San Jon, had 109,921 people in 2010 and 116,546 people in 2013. The 2000 census revealed the city had 88,754 people. From 2000-2013, the city had grown by 31.3%. Burxford is the largest city in Burduras with a population of 390,956 people at the 2010 census. The 2000 census showed it had 346,323 people, and the 2013 estimations show it has exceeded to 402,954 people, a 12.8% increase from 2000-2010, and a 16.3% increase from 2000-2013. This shows urban areas are growing at very high rates, while the rural areas are shrinking. Religion The religious affiliations of Burduras are: *Jarradian Orthodox - 93% *Christianity - 2% *Islam - 1% *Other religions - 0.6% *No religion - 3.4% The Jarradian Orthodox Church is by far the largest church in Burduras. 996,021 people registered themselves as a Jarradian Orthodox on the 2010 census. Cities and towns According to the 2010 census, there are 467 cities, towns, and villages in the state of Burduras. Burduras has a city class which functions as: *Metropolitan/National City: 400,000+ (reached in 2013) *First Class City: 100,000-399,999 *Second Class City: 5,000-99,999 *Third Class City: 1,000-4,999 *Fourth Class City: 1-999 Notable cities and towns Metropolitan/National City *Burxford - 402,954 First Class City *San Jon - 116,546 Second Class City *Stanton - 49,954 *Weddington - 31,444 *Anoka - 27,120 *St. Vincent - 25,596 *Nelsonia - 19,239 *Searcy - 16,120 *Prairie - 11,403 *Versailles - 10,437 *Au Sabre - 9,235 *Lenexa - 6,235 *Krankwesser - 5,054 Urban areas Metropolitan areas - based on 2013 data *Burxford-Schönsburg - 593,547 *Greater San Jon - 185,120 *Greater Stanton - 83,956 Taxes Depending on the income of a Burduran, their tax will increase in an exact percent. The exact percent at current moments is around 3.5% for anyone making a suitable income. The tax functions like: *$500-$2,400 - $17.5 - $84.0 *$2,400-$17,500 - $84.0 - $612.5 *$17,500-$50,000 - $612.5 - $1,750 *$50,000-$75,000 - $1,750 - $2,625 *$75,000-$150,000 - $2,625 - $5,250 *$150,000-$200,000 and above - $5,250 - $7,000+ Economy The federal government in 2012 released the total gross state product for the country and all its states and districts. The total gross state product for Burduras in 2012 was $90.0 billion. The total income for the average Burduran was $83,586, which is below the average of $91,132. The economy has been modernised since the 1990s, and has moved on to mainly commercial and tourism as its biggest economic factors. The unemployment rate was 3.9%, as of January 2012. Industry The worlds largest telecommunications company is based in Burxford. Axid, which is the largest in the world was opened in 1916 and has grown to be of great importance to the state and national economy. Burduras is home to Burkelife, another company which is among the richest in the world. It is lead by James Titus, one of the richest men in the world with a fortune of at least $49.9 billion dollars as of 2012. Vanitro Industries is based in San Jon. Jarradi-Net was founded by two Burduran teenagers who wished for better Internet in Jarradia. The country has since been provided with 100 megabyte download and upload speeds, and is expected to give higher speeds for less money. Burxford Motors was one of the most notable car industries during the communist era, based in Burxford. However, with new vehicle industries emerging and the old communist based industry being less favoured, it was closed in 1997. Versailles Publishing was established in Burduras during the 1970's. The company is today well known throughout the state and in its neighbouring states. Znet is a financial company founded in Burxford. It employs over 1,800 people in the city. Energy Burduras has a similar trend with energy statistics when compared to Burnica. Thanks to the winds, Burduras has been known to generate millions of gigawatts per year in energy. Transportation Railways Burduras has the largest links of railroad. It has more railroad than the total kilometres of railroad in 45 states, and has slightly more than Burkifornia. Burkinois however plans to expand their rail network and make it 25,000 kilometres longer than the current size of the Burduras rail network. Routes and highways Routes The list of routes in Burduras include: Interstate State law and governance Burduras, like all other states has a constitution divided into three divisions: executive, legislative, and judicial. Executive The current Burduran governor is Natalia Azure, a republican who is also the first woman to hold the office in the state. Aidan Kelleigh is the current lieutenant governor of Burduras. Legislative Burduras has a House of Representatives as the upper house and the Senate as the lower house. Members of both houses are given 4 year terms and if lucky can be appointed an extra two years depending on their excellence and well-being by the governor. The Legislative meets at the Burduras Capitol Building in San Jon and has been since the early 1890's. The capitol building was built in 1884 and completed in 1888, as by 1884, the monarchy confirmed of a new state in the Burduras District, and therefore a capitol building had to be built. The federal government recognises the capitol building as an architectural masterpiece. Burduras has had no changes in their governmental structure with the exception of the Jones era and the communist take over. Governors were not voted in by the people of Burduras, but were appointed by Benjamin Jones himself. Jones however had a dislike of Burduras and questioned its statehood: "Burduras has been a state since 1889 and it has fought quite a long time to earn that title. I give credit due to its size and charming people, but the values does not meet with our other states in this great nation. Corrupt leaders and brainwashed people. This state I reckon should be diminished from its title. A choice is to degrade to territory level or be joined into Burtana or Burkinois, two wonderful states I am very familiar with." Benjamin Jones eventually attempted for Burduras to be annexed into Burtana, and to have a slight formation of what was the powerful Burksigovina, but that would later happen in 1946. The states who fell into the newly formed satellite state of Burksigovina were known as "Republics" and the state flags were abolished and banned with new flags. New Nortimus was the only exception as it was deemed acceptable, and the flag was still used after 1992, but was replaced with a new improved design in 2013. Burduras regained its status as state in 1992, with the original government structure reset from what it originally was when it became a state. Judicial The Burduras State Supreme Court is the ruling body of all judicial structures and courts in the state. All counties in Burduras are all required to have a legitimate functioning court. They're all administrated by the Burduras State Supreme Court, which is located in San Jon. Capital punishment in Burduras is legal and active. People who are sentenced "beyond life in prison" are shortly noticed after that it means that they will get the death penalty. Many Burdurans however are against the death penalty. President Andrew Johns refuses to speak of the situation in Burduras, stating that "Burduran people know what will happen if you do crimes beyond disturbing. It's a lesson for you all not to break it". Federal representation Burdura's current senators are Lyubochka Mervyn ® and Jessika Nicola (D). Burduras is known for many female representatives in state and federal government. Burduras only has one member of the House of Representatives. The current U.S.J. House Delegation of Burduras is Maria Titus, since 2012. Burduras has had sometimes a female majority senators and governors in its history. Nearly half of all governors of Burduras were female, and the past 8 years the U.S.J. House Delegation of Burduras has been held by females. Burduras & elections Burduras is known to be a republican state for its history, excluding the Jones regime and communist regime. All elections after the communist collapse, Burdurans have voted for the Republican Party of the United States of Jarrad. The only time it was won was during the 1890's. in the 2012 elections, Greater San Jon County was the only two counties, including Moore County to have been won by the democrats. 83.5% of the total vote went for president Andrew Johns, which is slightly lower than the 85.9% of Jarrington, D.C.. Although the state is always dominated by the Republican Party, senators who are democrats have been successfully incumbent. Jessika Nicola is a current senator representing Burduras who is a democrat. However, before the state elections of 2012, the state was always dominated by the democrats, even though it was always won by the republicans in most elections. Likely trends of the 2016 elections that Burduras will be dominated once again by the republican party, with a new later, as Andrew Johns will not longer be eligible for presidency. Johns stated he will leave politics after 2016. Burduras is home to communist leader Nortimer Smoker (Nortimer Smokaeska). A monument dedicated to the victims under communism was erected in Smoker's home town of Au Sabre. Education Colleges and universities University Burduras system *University of Burduras San Jon *University of Burduras Burxford *University of Burduras South Region *University of Burduras West Region Colleges *Westcreek College *Cedarfoote College *Rockton College *Foxbrook University *Birchwell Collegiate Institute of Technology and Computer Sciences *Azaliabrook College *Evenglen College Private colleges and universities Universities *Pinesmere University *Dewvalley University *Pinecrest University *Kingslane University *Gracedell University of Saint John *Crowsmere University Colleges *Winterpath College *Au Sabre Catholic College *Anoka City Catholic College *Roeford College *Versailles College *San Jon Private College *Gainsdell Orthodox College *Nelsonia Catholic College Sports There are many sports participated by many Burdurans annually. Organisations and schools have been established throughout the state to promote sport and its healthy benefits. Professional sports *Burduras Puerile Violet Crew - Football League *Burxford Graceful Blues - Football League *Burduras Psychotic - Football League *Burxford Brown Bears - Ice Hockey *Burxford Senseless Black - Ice Hockey *Burduras Maroon - Basketball *Burduras Bull Leeches - Basketball *Burduras Blizzards - Basketabll *San Jon Brown Vanquishers - Soccer League Junior sport teams *Burduras Aluminum Tigers *San Jon Azure Hard *San Jon Snow Rush Professional schools This is a list of Burduran Universities with a professional sporting team. Category:United States of Jarrad Category:USJ State